The Legendary Pranks of Fred and George
by Crazylunalove
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of Fred and George's most successful pranks and how they pulled them off. I will be updating as regularly as possible, but I can't promise I will update on a certain day so please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. World and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me or review and tell me them.
1. Introduction

**The Legendary Pranks of Fred and George**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter I would be the successful writer I want to be, but I don't and i'm not. The Harry potter world and characters belong to the forever famous J.K. Rowling. The ideas for some of these pranks and jokes also do not belong to me to, I have collected them over time from other fanfics and lists.

Summary: Fred and George decide life is boring and decide to make more exciting by writing a journal about their most successful pranks.

Year: 6

Life is boring, so we have decided to write all our best pranks down so you sad people can read something funny to make your boring lives slightly more happy. We understand that the switching between the two of us writing would confuse you so we decided we will tell these stories in third person. Now where to start? Well I guess we could explain why Percy hates the colour blue ...

 **I will be publishing the next chapter sometime around the weekend or a bit sooner. (exams are KILLING me)**

 **Ideas for this are welcomed so feel free to PM me or review**

 **Constructive** **Criticism is appreciated. PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

 **Thanks to all of you for reading.**

 **-luna**


	2. 1: The Howler

**I know I said this would be out on Monday but seeing 65 people have read this it got me motivated to finish the chapter today so with out further ado chapter 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fred and George or any thing that you might recognise.**

 **Mostly dialogue**

 **Summary: Fred, George, and Lee send malfoy a howler for revenge.**

 **Year: 2 (for F &G)**

* * *

 **The Howler**

Like most of Fred and George's most successful pranks this day started out like all the rest…

"Pass the eggs will you Fred?"

George turned turned to face Lee, "have any plans today?"

"Not really. I want to get back at Malfoy though."

"Why?"

"Well yesterday he was being a right little git again so I want to find some way to embarrass him."

Fred turned around "Did you say Malfoy? Because I had an awesome idea last night and i'd love to try it."

Lee smirked "What idea would that be?"

"Has Malfoy ever gotten a howler?"

George's mouth turned up in an evil grin "No he has not"

Lee chuckled "The look on the evil little gits face would be priceless. Do you know how to send a howler though?"

Fred looked insulted "Do I know how to send a howler. Do you honestly think I would suggest the idea if I didn't?"

"Knowing you, yes you would."

Fred glared at his twin.

Lee stood up from the bench "In that case I will meet you in the common room when you are finished your meal so we can begin planning."

Fred looked over at the slytherin table. Malfoy sat on the bench smirking and laughing along with the goons surrounding him.

George nudged Fred "He's not going to be so happy tomorrow morning. That is if we can get started on the howler before classes start, C'mon."

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire Fred and George waved their wands at a envelope concentrating while Lee deterred anyone from distracting them. Ten minutes later Fred stood up "Lee, we have finished a masterpiece come see."

A red envelope lay on the scorched red rug between the twins Lee smirked "finally got it right I see."

George mock scowled "It's only the second time we've made a howler."

Lee smiled "I'm not going to ask how you could imitate Lucius Malfoy's voice so accurately, but I am going to comment on how unnerving it is."

George laughed "Practice, and special spell me and Fred invented."

Lee just shook his head "Right when I think I know you guys, you always end up surprising me."

Fred laughed "Well, Malfoy's gonna be the surprised one tomorrow. He won't know what's happening."

* * *

It was breakfast and the three pranksters couldn't wait for the post to arrive. Malfoy like everymorning would be expecting his regal eagle owl to bring the usual load of sweets from home. Hewill not be expecting the sweets to be switched  
for an exploding envelope that will shriek loudenough for the centaures in the forbidden forest to hear.

Ron kept looking at themfunny throughout breakfast and near the end he finally broke "What prank doyou have planned for today? You look like you're about to explode."

George grinned evilly "Wait for the post to arrive and tell Harry and Hermione there's gonna be show at the slytherin table."

At that moment The post owls came flying into the hall. Fred's smile turned into a grin as he watched what was easily the biggest owl of the lot swoop down to land in front of Malfoy, in its claws was a familiar bright red envelope. George elbowed Lee  
and they both turned to the sight of a paler than usual Malfoy reach towards his owl and take the letter. The letter began to sizzle that spark threateningly as it had reached its destination and was not being opened. Fred nudged Ron and pointed over  
to the slytherin table "Look who got a letter from home." Ron's jaw dropped as he realized what Malfoy was holding.

"Harry, look at Malfoy." Ron said in a dazed voice.

Hermione looked at Ron "Ron, you look like Christmas has come early."

"I think it has." Harry too looked happy, "Look at the slytherin table Hermione."

Just then a shriek filled the air. Lucius Malfoys voice magnified by the howler filled the hall, " _ **...Disgrace to this family letting a Mudblood beat you in all your classes… Can't believe you could let a comer born Muggle best you a Malfoy in ALL YOUR SUBJECTS…Absolutely disgusted your mother and I … Don't know what to say."**_

The howler continued shrieking until at last it crumbled to ashes in front of a vermillion faced Malfoy. The hall was silent for a beat until the gryffindor table roared with laughter closely followed by the ravenclaws. Ron laughed "That was brilliant!  
Did you plan that?"

George laughed "Do you really think Malfoy senior would risk causing a scenario like that in front of this many people? 'Course we did"

Fred smirked "No one will know it was us!"

Hermione looked thoughtful "You know what, I don't think I'm going to comment on this for once. I have to say that was actually quite amusing."

Ron looked like he was just told Christmas will never end "I should hope not, That was bloody brilliant!"

"Language Ron." Hermione sighed. "Harry you're awfully quiet."

Harry looked up, startled "J-Just committing this to my memory."

Fred nodded dreamily "That WAS bloody brilliant."

George laughed "I think that ones gonna go down in the books."

And so it did.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to say I'm kinda proud of that one. The ending just poured out of me.**

 **Don't forget to review which one you want to read next, and following is a great way to know when I next update.**

 **-Luna**


	3. 50 Things Not to be Done at Hogwarts

Thank you to HarryPotterDH7 for letting me know that there was a posting issue!

 **Please review what story you would like next!** (I've got a nasty case of writer's block right now.)

I will not blow up toilets and send one to Ginny

I Will not create a potion in reverse order to see what happens

I will not convince Filch that peeves has turned him invisible and none of us can see or hear him

I will not charm Percy's hair blue nor pay a Slytherin too **PART 1 DONE**

I will not paint the Slytherin common room red, gold, or both / green to red, silver to gold

I will not call professor snape snake

I will not charm the other houses bulletin boards so that Quidditch practice cannot be scheduled.

My father is not a muggle collector

I will not charm my hair long then braid it

I will not claim I am a werewolf

Peeves is not to be encouraged or be introduced to joke merchandise

Looking into Snape's eyes will not make me burn

Fred / George is not my clone

Performing a magic show in charms will not gain extra credit

I will not start a food fight nor throw food at the professors or charm the food so it all goes to professor snape

I will not kiss a seventh year on a dare

I will not ask professor sprout to go to Hogsmeade with me

I will not call harry scarhead

I will not suggest to Neville he should start a career as a magician

I will not mention the time Ron played with Ginny with her dolls without being asked

I will not turn my howlers into fireworks

I will not send Malfoy a howler **DONE**

I will not jinx Malfoy's broom

I will not sneak slugs into Ron's food

Snape is not a vampire and is not happy when garlic is thrown at him

I will not encourage people to throw books at moaning myrtle as a game

All year round snow is not encouraged

I will not hiss at Harry instead of talking

I am not Gandalf nor is Dumbledore

My name is Fred / George not gred or forge

I will not trap my brothers in a pyramid

Putting up pictures of Harry with the caption wanted is not funny or safe for him

I will not ask out Malfoy to see his reaction (harry involved?)

I will not tell the first years a student gets fed to the giant squid and then pay someone to disappear every month

Time traveling is not a worthy career

I can not do silly things to foreign students then tell them it is a normal custom

I will not bet on which champion will die in the tournament first

I will not grow nose ringlets

I will not run around Grimmauld place like a dog especially in front of Sirius even if he turns into one and joins in.

I will not apparate everywhere around the house

I will not make banners at Harry's hearing and cheer him on

I will not be part of an illegal club ( pass that on to Ron and Ginny as well)

I will not put anything in Umbridge's tea

I will not give filch anything to cause discomfort or pain

I will not give canary creams for extra credit

I will not write my homework on the back of WWW product receipts and hand it in

I will not steal harry's cloak

Nor his invisibility cloak

Nor his map

Nor borrow them

We will not tell Harry to draw faces on Umbridge's cat photos


	4. 2: Shades of blue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter I would be the successfull writer I want to be, but I don't and i'm not. The Harry potter world and characters belong to the forever famous J.K. Rowling. Some of the ideas for these pranks and jokes also do not belong to me to, I have collected them over time from other fanfictions and lists.**

 **Summary: Fred And George are bored one day and decide to torture Percy by turning his hair blue.**

 **Year: 4**

Chapter 1

Why Percy Hates the Colour Blue

Fred and George were bored, and when the Weasley twins are bored all of Hogwarts suffers. Today it was Percy who suffered the most. Poor Percy who can't help being an annoying and obnoxious prat was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but because of that, Percy was in for a day of torture.

* * *

It all started in the great hall during breakfast. It was cold outside and if you looked at the ceiling you could see a blizzard forming. Every one who normally ate outside was indoors, including Fred and George. Fred turned to one side to ask Neville what his plans for the day, but Neville was busy talking to Ginny. George was having more luck, looking across the table George could see Percy writing up his day plan, and from the looks of it, Percy's agenda worked perfectly for one of George's ideas. "Fred, I think I know what we can do today."

Fred turned to look at George "What were you thinking George?"

"Well you know that spell we found that can turn things blue? Look at Percy's plan for the day."

Two pairs of eyes turned towards the oblivious Percy then to the piece of parchment in front of him. PLAN FOR THE DAY: eat breakfast, see Penny, talk to Colin about rights of privacy and asking to take photos, cut hair, track down missing robes…

"Perfect, Shall we make our plans around Percy's, or should we just not make any other plans today?"

"These are our plans for the day."

"Great"

George turned to ask Lee if he wanted to take part in the twins prank as Fred began to brainstorm.

* * *

Looking around the corner Fred could see Percy climbing up a old wooden staircase with George following from a distance. Seeing the moment that he was waiting for Fred sent a paper plane down to George and another to Lee. Lee turned the corner of the hallway at the top of the stairs and began running down towards Percy. Moments later him and Percy were on the ground picking up loose pieces of parchment and books that had been knocked over. "Sorry Percy" Lee was cheery as ever after executing a perfect distraction.

"Where are they?"

"Who" Lee asked, using a perfectly confused voice.

"Fred and George"

"Oh, detention again" Lee had that response as a reflex

Percy relaxed, "Oh, okay. They were looking at me funny at breakfast."

Lee laughed, "Don't they always?"

Seeing his job was done Lee excused himself "I gotta run, see you Percy." Turning he jogged down the rest of the stairs.

Smirking Fred looked down at their success.

Smirking Fred looked down at their success.

George looked up from behind the statue of some long dead witch and smirked at Fred. Fred gave him a thumbs up and headed for the gryffindor common room as george continued to follow Percy.

Walking towards the a loveseat in the center of the common room Fred sat down to wait for his victim to enter the room. Relaxing into his seat he watched Ron and some 6th year battle in an intense chess game.

While Fred was watching a chess game George was following Percy. The stares and confused faces directed at Percy's hair were enough to make George nearly blow his cover by the time they entered the common room. Stepping through the portrait hole George's jaw dropped, every single person in the common room had varying shades of blue for hair. Percy nearly exploded when he saw the sea of blue hair, "Who did this!" he roared "I want whoever did this to step forward and undo this." Behind Percy, George melted into the crowd disappearing in an instant. Percy frowned when no one stepped forward, "Okay, I'll just have to fix this myself." Drawing his wand Percy stepped forward and waved his wand. Nothing happened, Percy's face began to turn purple, "Whoever did this step forward and put a stop to this nonsense."

Hermione looked up from her book taking pity on Percy cast the counter jinx "Finite Incantum," Sighing she went back to her book.

Percy frowned "I said step forward!"

Hermione stood up, her book falling to the floor, "Percy if you are going to shout please find a different location to some people are trying to work."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched so close together it looked like he had a unibrow, "If you hadn't noticed Hermione, every body's hair was BLUE."

Hermione tilted her head, No one's hair hair in here is blue except for yours." She said matter of factly and then went back to her book.

'WHAT? Someone get me a mirror."

Parvati dug into her bag stifling giggles as she passed a pocket mirror to him.

"WHO DID THIS" he roared.

Hermione stood up her book falling to the gold and red carpet "CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET! I get it you're a Prefect, but no one has blue hair now except for you so fix your own hair and go be loud somewhere else!" Percy frowned at her before he turned on his heel and stomped up his stairs.

"Did you see his face?" George let out a hoot "That was priceless." Fred just laughed then looked thoughtful "I wonder, what his reaction will be to part B of the plan?"

Lee smirked "He won't know what hit him."

* * *

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Guest: I hope you are happy with this update, I apologise for what seems to be another empty promise, but like many writers i find it hard to shape my life around writing. We post these "empty" promises to give us the motivation to publish and not just ditch another good idea. I apologise if this got on your nerves, but I do not appreciate flames or unkind / sarcastic criticism. I do appreciate constructive criticism from those mature enough to be polite. Thank you for the review and I appreciate your honesty.**

 **-Luna**

 **Thank you to all you readers.**

 **16 reads in the first hour and 31 in the first day WOW!**

 **You don't know how much this means to me** ❤️


End file.
